Fil:FINCHEL MORE/@comment-22439-20120916223849/@comment-5513213-20121116235410
J'aime pas mais je me débrouille en physique j'ai 13 et en svt 14 de moyenne donc si je vais en s j'ai réussirais sans doutes mais ça me gonfle depuis la 6ème/5ème... J'irais bien en L, le problème c'est que ma soeur l'a fait et que le coeff en philo c'est le plus important c'est 7, et français c'est juste 4 donc faut vraiment tout donner en philo et mon prof de français nous a fait un cours sur ça pr nous montrer c'est d'un chiant!!! Il me semble après que l'histoire va repasser en s en terminale non?! La es pourquoi pas, mais de toute façon toutes les filières seront par défaut donc... C'est ce que j'espère aussi mais là encore ça a baissé, 5.22, c'est la pire audiences de glee... C'est plus que sur, après je vois pas sinon ce que ça peut être. le jarley et le ryley... Pas mal mais c'est celui qui ma le plus déçu pr le moment de cette saison... les moments avec unique c'était juste magnifique, au début j'aimais pas trop ce perso mais là il remonte bcp dans mon estime... Le tike c'était bien mais on s'en fou un peu... le retour de santana un peu loupé je trouve, mais les retrouvailles du brittana était très touchante... La parti cassandra/brody j'ai trouvè un peu ça lourd... Pour le finchel et pour le klaine c'était pas mal, le finchel c'était top, le klaine un peu trop court, j'aurais préféré que blaine s'en prenne plus dans la tronche mais bon... Marley était très touchante dans l'épisode et ryder est vraiment un bon petit copain pr elle même si jake est pas mal aussi.... Sue et kitty étaient juste top pr cette épisode, sue revient comme à ses débuts et kitty c'est juste la pire bitch de mckinley.... Par contre dans l'épisode y a une grosse anomalie... Sue dis a finn qu'elle a réserver l'auditorium pr la semaine mais le problème c'est que April l'avait rachete pour éviter que sue ne le reprenne pour elle... Tina devient très chiante sinon... Après le départ de will c'était pas mal, même si il disait qu'il partirait pr 3 mois alors que là il revient juste après les sectionals, encore une incohérence... Niveau performance bien mais exceptionnel, pr greased lightning j'aurais bien vu la voiture volé comme finn l'avait dis mais finalement non mais la performance était quand même très bien, beauty school drop out c'était un peu simpliste, look at me i'm sandra dee par kitty c'était bien, ça rappelait bien le film et la version de marley était super émouvante... You're the one that i want j'ai beaucoup aimé la performance, et pour there are worse think i can do j'ai vraiment du mal avec la chanson et j'ai pas trouvé la performance top donc sans plus mais la partie de unique l'a vraiment plu... ce qui est dommage c'est que c'est une comédie musicale est que bah y a que des chansons et pas de passage jouer, c'est dommage, c'est juste les chansons qui s'enchainent... Et gros point positif : plus ça va moins les épisodes tournent autour de blaine!!! la prod nous as entendus!!! lol Sinon jsuis assez déçus des chansons présentes sur le volume de noël, j'esperais plus de chanson de groupe là on en a qu'une seule, y a trop de solos... les chansons qui étaient prévus me plaisaient vachement, sutout grâce au mash up skinny love/white christmas parce que ça rappeler the scientist et que skinny love est juste une chanson géniale...